Animal i have become
by CSIManiac16
Summary: Becoming Human story  -     Two new students join the school where a ghost, a vampire and werewolf learn  could these two be the same?


Becoming human

Running was all she could do, her feet pounded against the ground and her arms moved in time with her legs so she was speeding through the forest, her breathing was heavy as she tried to get away from the beast that was chasing after her, she tripped over roots sticking out of the ground and she landed with a thud, she lay on the ground knowing that was ever was after her would get her, she heard the growling and the snarling, her body turned as she felt the beast grab her leg, a scream erupted from her lips as the claws dug into her flesh. She clawed at the ground trying to escape its mighty grasp but with no luck. The claws of the beast ripped through her flesh of her stomach and she lay on the ground, her breathing heavy, she knew she was about to die.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A year on and Rachel was starting a new school after getting kicked out of her old one for violent behaviour. She was in sixth form, she decided to go, due to her bad grades. She wanted a better start in life, she looked in the mirror as she stood in her underwear, scars in the shape of claw ran down her thigh all the way to her knee cap and another horrid scar ran from her chest to her belly button. She hated looking at herself in the mirror. She pulled on: a pair of black trousers with a grey jumper and grey boots. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She straightened her swoopy fringe with straightening tongs before grabbing her school bag and pulling it onto her shoulders. Her parents didn't know what she had turned into, to be honest Rachel wasn't sure herself but was determined to find out, every month she would turn into a hideous beast. A sigh left her lips and she exited out of her house and walked towards the bus stop, as the bus stopped in front of her. She climbed aboard and the bus jolted forward towards school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking through the school gates was another girl – Grace – with her dark hair covering her face in an Goth like style with the fringe covering her eyes, she wore a black and white striped long sleeve top with black skinny jeans and the jeans tucked into doc martins. A bag hung by her side. She looked around with her dark eyes; her skin was pale total contrast with the clothes she wore. She was holding a dark secret: she was a vampire and was at the age of 110 but was stuck in the body of a teenager. She too, was in sixth form but would always end up going in sixth form due to her appearance. She got a strange scent as a female walked past her, she knew that scent well, it was a werewolf.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Both girls headed to the same lesson which was History. They sat down in their seats which happened to be across from each other. Rachel got her pen and book out, the teacher came over to give her some work sheets and she took them gratefully. As the lesson progressed Grace glared loathingly at Rachel and when it came to the end of the lesson Rachel was sick of it and didn't help with the fact she had a short temper.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Rachel yelled towards Grace as she exited the door. She turned to look at the other female – anger was burning in Rachel's eyes – the other female just shrugged slightly, she was calm.

"Nothing, just I know what you are and my kind don't like your type" Grace said calmly. She pushed her hands into her pockets and began walking, Rachel was confused, she grabbed Grace's arm tightly in frustration.

"What do you mean my type? I am normal" Rachel shrieked, her confusion was overtook by denial. Grace just pulled her arm back and continued to walk but Rachel grabbed her back and slapped her across the face causing both of them to start fighting (using their instincts and special commodities) to do their best to win. A teacher ran out of a classroom and pulled Rachel back.

"RIGHT! YOU TWO DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL" The teacher bellowed and strode away. Rachel ran away, she was enraged and yet something quite right. She knew she was different, she wanted to know what she was, perhaps if she became friends with the Goth girl then she might get an answer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day went fast. Rachel and Grace entered the detention room to find three other people there; a boy with short brown hair and a floppy fringe wearing dark clothes, he was making sexual gestures to the female who was wearing dark clothes along with a scarf, her hair was shortish and seemed messy, then there was the other guy, he was quite round with short hair and what seemed to be a sick stain on his top. Rachel and Grace exchanged a glance before storming off and sitting on opposite sides of the room, Grace got out an old dusty book that was well read and started reading it whereas Rachel got out her phone and started texting a friend. The other three seemed to be staring at them. Grace put down her book and Rachel put down her phone in exasperation.

"WHAT?" They demanded at the same time, Rachel sighed in annoyance and leant against the table placing her head in her hands; Grace rolled her eyes and put her book back into her bag. The boy with the floppy fringe walked over and sat in between.

"So you lovely ladies, what you get put in detention for?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. Rachel didn't look up from so it was left to Grace to answer him. She looked towards him sensing a similar connection between them.

"We were fighting, well… she started it" Grace jabbed a thumb toward Rachel. She heard Rachel give a sigh and shrugged. Rachel kept her face hidden though watched through the corner of her eye as the fat kid wandered over, she had no idea he was a ghost.

'Never seen you two before' The fat kid said, Rachel found his accent annoying and hard to understand. She looked up at him and stared directly at him as if to say 'get lost you weirdo'.

"That's because I am new to this school" Rachel explained stretching her arms out before crossing them against her chest; she knew that Grace was new as well.

"So what are your names then?" Adam asked an eyebrow raised as he kept his gaze on Grace, he checked her out a few times causing Rachel to give a small laugh, Grace looked to him a small smile on her lips

"My name is Grace" She admitted simply. She could sense what he was, someone like her. He was a creature that people feared, a vampire. Grace gave a small laugh and with a quick blink, her eyes turned black. She looked to Adam who jumped and fell from the table in surprise.

"Bloody hell you're like me" He gasped quickly. The fat kid looked over as well as the last of the three.

"Just great, another one" the girl said, her voice oozing sarcasm. Grace and Rachel looked to the girl with distain, she hadn't told them her name yet

"So…. Who are you then?" Rachel asked as she took her head from her hands and sat up, she was feeling a little bored as all they were doing was talking and the fat kid was still standing next to her so she simply moved her chair up only to have him sit next to her

"I am Christa… and before you say anything, yes it's a weird name" Christa stated in a sarcastic manner. Rachel guessed she would have trouble becoming friends with her as she seemed the sarcastic type.

"My names Matt" The fat kid announced as if not wanting to be left out. Rachel simply nodded her head and looked away from him; he was starting to annoy her. Rachel then realised she hadn't told her name and the others were staring at her willing her to tell her name, a sigh escaped her lips.

"Well I am Rachel" Rachel told the four new friends as they stared at her with anticipation but Rachel simply looked back in boredom, she gave a yawn and sat up giving a stretch before looking at the time. The detention was over. Hearing the teacher yell at them, Rachel was quick to grab her bag and pull it on before walking out the room.


End file.
